A Hero's Legacy
by Umbrasquall
Summary: My first attempt at creative fiction. Takes place after GT. Goku unknowingly gets sent to a fantasy world and embarks on an quest to be what he does best: Defender of Innocents.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to expend some creative energy for writing. =P This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. The storyline takes place after GT, I'm sure no one really believed that Goku is really gone after he mysteriously disappeared at the end. In this story I have him being sent far away to a fantasy world in another universe to fight evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of its components. All I own is what little plot I can come up with for this story. :P  
  
Caution: There will be spoilers of GT here. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
------------- -------------  
  
Time and space is but a minor inconvenience. Entire galaxies are created in a flash of a moment, others destroyed by a minor exertion of effort.  
  
So much power, yet so little.  
  
So much can be done, yet so strict are the limits.  
  
One must know how to play one's cards right, and use what you have to obtain the most desirable results...  
  
-------------  
  
A Hero's Legacy: A Post-Dragonball GT Fiction  
  
-------------  
  
The boy murmured in response to a soft breeze playing on his round and healthy cheeks. The small figure was lying on his stomach, head turned on way so that the left side of his head rested against the cushion-soft grass.  
  
His hair was the probably most peculiar aspect of him. Jet-black spikes flew up in wild directions, seemingly defining the force of gravity. A few oil-like locks hung over the boy's face, reflecting the morning light.  
  
The boy's eyes slowly opened. They resembled two deep, charcoal pools that seemed to stretch into infinite depths. Hiding the experience of a much older, wiser person. They were currently expressing an air of lazy contentment.  
  
Yawning, the little figure pushed himself up with his hands and turned over onto his back. He seemed surprised at his surroundings. Scratching the back of his head with one arm, he stood up, and turned on the spot.  
  
"That's funny, I don't remember going to sleep here. Where am I?" The voice was small, with a certain characteristic scratch to it.  
  
The boy began walking upon the grass. Around him stretched miles of open grassland. Greenery enveloped the surroundings and gave a fresh smell of spring to the atmosphere. A forest loomed to the west, orange from the long rays cast by the morning sun.  
  
"This looks like the planet of the Kais! I'm not dead again am I?" Strange words certainly from a boy barely about eight-years-old.  
  
"No... there aren't any moons." The boy continued talking to himself. The sun rose higher.  
  
"Lets see. I was fighting Omega Shenron..."  
  
"Then I asked King Kai for energy from all of the universe to make my spirit bomb..."  
  
"Shenron was defeated! That's right!" The boy jumped up once in excitement. If anyone had been watching they would have stared in amazement at the 10- foot aerial feat.  
  
The boy crossed his legs in mid-air and fell rather slowly back down, settling on the grass.  
  
"That still doesn't explain this." He looked around him once more. "It doesn't feel like Earth..."  
  
"Shenron... He took me for a ride. I visited Krillen and Master Roshi. Then I... I fell asleep on Shenron's back. I was so tired." The boy scratched his head again.  
  
Just who was this mysterious young male? He is Goku Son, a Saiyan, and the Defender of the Earth. Reincarnated as a small child again because of a misspoken wish on the Black Star Dragonballs.  
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a faint, shrill scream, carried from the forest by the warming spring breeze. Goku's sensitive ears perked up. "Sounds like someone is in trouble!" With a small kick, the boy soared off into the sky towards the forest.  
  
-------------  
  
"Don't move if you know what's good for you bitch." The repulsive man snarled.  
  
"Well its certainly not you!" The auburn haired girl panted, keeping a wary eye on the man's dirty blade.  
  
"Come on fellows! I got her cornered!" The man sneered. "What say we have some fun before killing her?" He flicked his weapon around from hand to hand.  
  
Grunts of agreement and coarse laughter issued from the woods around them as three more men appeared.  
  
"You don't know who are messing with!" The girl gasped.  
  
The man laughed, "Of course we do, we know exactly what's going on. You're a pretty girl out in the middle of nowhere guarding an entire deserted caravan by yourself, and we are a bunch of lonely men who haven't been with a whore for three months. I'd say you and I know perfectly what's going to happen." The others laughed with him.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in fear, she turned to run, and screamed when she felt metal bite into her side. It was over; there was nothing she could do. They had been toying with her this whole time.  
  
Falling down onto the ground on her stomach, she prayed that it would be over quickly.  
  
-------------  
  
Goku was flying over a stretch of untamed forest. His brow was furrowed in concentration. It was hard to keep a lock on the low kis he had sensed earlier. Goku frowned as one of the kis dropped down to almost zero. Someone was in trouble. He flew faster, a white aura of energy surrounding his small body.  
  
-------------  
  
The four men grinned to themselves as they moved towards the girl. She had managed to gather a bit of reserves, the last of her strength, and had gotten up on her hands and knees and was crawling away. The evil smirks grew wider as they followed her with their hungry eyes. They liked the victims who struggled till the end.  
  
The last of her energy spent, she forced herself to lean with her back against the trunk of a large oak. Please Ivy, please someone, save me.  
  
Just as the men closed the last bit of distance between themselves and the girl's limp form they were blown back by a huge surge of wind.  
  
"What the hell?" The leader steadied himself and narrowed his eyes. A small boy with spiky black hair and dressed in a fighting gi stood in their way. "What the heck to you think you are brat!"  
  
"I'm Goku! Defender of good!" The boy announced in a pitched voice. "And you are all bad people! You shouldn't hurt innocent people like this!" With which he dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Listen to this squirt!"  
  
The other men laughed, though not as ecstatic. They were a bit apprehensive. Where did this boy suddenly come from?  
  
Goku began powering up, though he knew it to be unnecessary. He just wanted to see if he could scare the men off without a fight. A white aura splashed around him as waves of energy caused the branches overhead to sway wildly.  
  
Losing consciousness rapidly, the girl gaped in amazement of the small blurry figure in front of her that had suddenly began glowing with a pure white light. An angel? She thought, and succumbed to darkness.

========

Well that's the beginning of it. I intend to carry this out further and as long as there's intrest in it. I guess everyone should R&R (Does that mean read and review or something?). Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next bit.

========================

The four criminals stepped back from the bright glare yelling and covering their eyes hastily with their raggedly clothed arms. Goku grinned and cried out loud for effect. After another minute of flashing lights, the wind died down.  
  
The leader unshielded his eyes and looked dumbly at the glowing boy. He was uncomfortable and apprehensive at what he saw; pure power seemed to emanate from the small frame standing in front of him.  
  
Goku smiled, "I really don't want to fight you guys, so please just leave here and don't bother anyone again!"  
  
The man quickly shook himself back into focus. What was this? This brat isn't natural! Of course it isn't, there must be an explanation!  
  
The boy saw with some surprise that the man was now smiling as well, a faint expression that soon changed to one of anger. He pointed a finger at Goku.  
  
"Boy!" He snarled. "You don't think you can scare us with some light tricks do you?"  
  
Goku frowned, that sounded familiar.  
  
"It's obvious that you got hold of some of that new 'white dust' shit. So you better hand it over before we take it from you!"  
  
"White dust?" Goku straightened and scratched his head in confusion. "What's that?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! It's that explosive powder that the Exordian army is using! Now hand it over!" The man made a grab for Goku, but suddenly the boy wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Explosive powder? You aren't talking about gunpowder are you? No... That's black."  
  
The man spun around and his jaw dropped. There was the boy standing calm as can be, face turned upward and index finger to chin in thought. The others jumped as they too spotted the boy.  
  
"H...How did you do that?"  
  
"Hmmm?" The boy looked towards him. "Oh! Easy! Like this!"  
  
He disappeared again, and immediately reappeared next to the girl.  
  
"Oh no! She's hurt!" The boy kneeled down onto the soil next to the auburn haired girl. Goku saw that the left portion of her once white clothes were drenched crimson.  
  
"Why did you hurt her? What did she do to you?"  
  
The man smirked as the boy checked for a pulse. Well well, just a little kid after all. He might be fast but he isn't going to get away with making a fool out of me!  
  
"It's what she didn't do for us. Heh heh. And since you conveniently showed up, I'll just kill you first before we get on with our business!" The man roared and jumped forward sword swing down for a killing blow.  
  
Goku felt the man move closer and heard the soft whoosh of the blade in the air. He didn't want to dodge in fear of endangering the girl. He considered catching the sword, and doing something to it, maybe break it. But in the end he thought it best to do nothing.  
  
He deliberately turned around slowly in time for the edge of the weapon to meet his forehead.  
  
The man's lopsided grin faded as he saw that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The top half of his saber lay on the ground a few feet away where it had rebounded, and he was now holding onto half a sword.  
  
The boy was still standing, hair shielding his face from view. Not a scratch on him.  
  
Goku raised his head to meet the man's eyes, eyes filled with confusion, turning to fear.  
  
"My turn."  
  
It was over a less then a second. The leader toppled onto his side clutching his stomach and was out cold before he hit the ground.  
  
Goku fazed in again and turned to the others. "Hehe so who's next?" He slid into a mock fighting stance.  
  
The remaining of the gang looked at one another, before turning to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
They froze, visibly shaking.  
  
"You guys aren't just going to leave him here are you?" Goku pointed at the unconscious man. "I don't want to be bothered with him! Take him with you!"  
  
After a pause they realized they had no other choice but to listen to the little kid who just broke a sword with his forehead.  
  
Goku grinned to himself as he watched the stumbling men disappear into the woods, their leader braced in between the three of them. He turned back to the girl lying on the ground.  
  
She was still comatose and was now breaking out in sweat. Her dark hair was matted onto her pale face, and she occasionally left out a gasp, as if choking for air.  
  
Oh no! Goku thought. I have to get her some help!  
  
He put his arms underneath the limp form and kicked off into the sky.  
  
Upon reaching a decent altitude he closed his eyes and spread out his senses as far as he could. In a few seconds he opened them again and rocketed off towards the north, girl in tow.  
  
-------------  
  
He landed on the outskirts of a small village. It was still early morning and no one was moving around yet. Goku desperately looked around the small wooden dwellings of the town.  
  
By instinct he moved to one that housed the largest ki. Shifting the young woman, who was not sweat-soaked and whimpering, to his right hand he banged on the door with his free palm.  
  
"HELP!!! SOMEONE'S HURT!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
He was so agitated that he barely stopped himself before the fourth knock; the door was in danger of getting blown off its hinges. He'd probably wakened the whole village by now.  
  
He noticed that his tail, which had been carefully wrapped about his waist for concealment before was now waving around crazily.  
  
Taking a deep breath he mentally told his tense body to relax. It was a few moments before he sensed movement.  
  
"What is it?" He heard voice of a woman asked from behind the closed door.  
  
Several clicks sounded and the door swung open to reveal the rotund face of a sleepy housewife. She immediately saw the bloodstained young woman and gasped.  
  
Turning back around on the threshold she yelled to someone behind her. "There's a injured girl at the front door it looks bad! Get your father!"  
  
"Wha... yes mum."  
  
The woman looked around again and bent down toward the girl. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I think she got stabbed by a sword!" A voice piped up.  
  
The woman jumped. In her worry she hadn't registered the small boy that was carrying the girl in his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" For a slight moment she wondered how such a small person could bear the weight of another person with so little effort. "Do you know this girl?"  
  
"Ummm... I..."  
  
"You're her brother aren't you?" The woman concluded nodding, without waiting for Goku to finish. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? Carry her inside!"  
  
Goku glanced down at the girl's face and seemed startled. Now that the sun was up more and there were no trees to hide the light from the new day he saw with surprise that what he had taken for dark blonde hair was actually a deep shade of chocolate. He could see where the woman might draw a conclusion that they were related. They had similar, rich eyebrows, small noses, and round faces. Her eyelids, though shut at the moment, most likely were hiding eyes similar to the ones that were examining her now.  
  
Goku shrugged and decided not to say anything. If they wanted to see them as brother and sister it was fine with him. As long as he could have some time to think through where he was, he didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions right now.  
  
Stepping inside, he was guided to a side room that was probably the den. A large soft sofa rested against one wall. He was directed to lay the girl on it.  
  
Just as soon as he had done this two people entered the room. A late-middle aged man carrying a white case with metal latches on the side followed by a young man in his early twenties bearing a large basin. Both looked like they had just been rudely awakened. Their matching brown hair, untamed from sleep, and similar statures made Goku guessed that they were related, probably father and son.  
  
As the man set down the case on the floor next to the couch the young man set the slowly let the basin, which Goku saw contained water.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
The woman noticed Goku's worried expression and smiled. "Don't worry about your sister, she's in good hands, Dave is the town doctor. You can call me Sarah and that's my son Luke."  
  
Goku nodded and watched on, relieved.  
  
Kneeling and taking a towel that was draped over the rim, Luke soaked it in water and began wiping the girl's face carefully. After he was done he saw that his father had opened the metal clasps to his cases and was taking out various items.  
  
Luke rinsed the towel once more and laid it on the patient's forehead before standing back up and leaving the room, meeting Goku's eyes as he left. Goku stared back as something washed over him. That's funny, it was Luke's power he had felt outside. His ki was rather strong compared to the average person.  
  
Sarah moved to help her husband as he tore the hole made by the sword larger.  
  
Goku watched in fascination. He didn't see any immediate danger from certain sharp medical instruments, so he decided to see what was going to happen.  
  
Sarah looked back at him with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
  
Goku was confused.  
  
"What? Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well I thought since we are going to have to undress her you were going to give your sister some privacy."  
  
Goku finally realized what was going to happen. "OHHH! Oops! Heh heh heh!" He scratched his head with his hand grinning. He went for the door. He knew about this 'privacy' business. It was the first of the lessons he had to learn as a kid from Bulma so long ago. Err... When he was a kid the first time that is.  
  
Leaving the room he decided to go outside for a while to think some things over.  
  
Goku inhaled the crisp evening air. The morning breeze had died down and now there was a lazy atmosphere about the village as the sun's yellow rays streaked upon the ground. A few people were outside preparing to start their day. A woman was hauling a bucket of water towards her home.  
  
He strolled to the town square and up the step of the town hall, a large wooden log cabin with a steeple. A yellow piece of parchment caught his eye. It was fixed onto one of the wide double doors, currently shut. Goku looked up at the text printed neatly on the paper.  
  
Recruitment for the Independent Counter-Response against the Exordian invaders! High payment and bonuses! Apply at Karin City Center, Karin.  
  
Goku felt a high-energy signature approaching him and turned to see Luke walking toward his direction.  
  
"Ho, you're the girl's brother? What's your name?"  
  
Goku grinned answered the second question. "I'm Goku, hi."  
  
"I'm Luke, nice to meet you. But anyway I had been wanting to ask you. Where are your parents? You two are not in the middle of nowhere alone are you?" A frown appeared on Luke's face.  
  
"Ah. Umm, well yes we are." Goku decided he couldn't keep up the charade much longer. "Well you see I'm not actually her brother... Heh heh." Goku scratched his head and looked up again to see Luke with his eyebrow raised. "I got ... lost and when I woke up I didn't know where I was. And then I meet that the pretty girl, she was being attacked by bandits. I chased them away and saw that she was injured so I brought her here."  
  
Luke nodded until Goku mentioned the bandits. "What? You fought off the bandits? How did you manage to do that?"  
  
Goku laughed. "Oh that was easy! I punched the big leader and the others ran away. You could have done it too!" The boy judged the power level of the young man again. "You are strong for a human!"  
  
Human? What is this boy? I feel that his energy is above that of a normal person, but it's been fluctuating ever since he got here. Luke felt a peculiar sensation come over him. It was a moment before he realized that he's power was being probed. Surprised he quickly suppressed his strength.  
  
Goku looked confused for a moment. "What happened? You hid your power!"  
  
Luke gaped. "You know about ... about this?" He raised his ki again.  
  
The boy's bewilderment was quickly replaced by a smile. "Yep! It's called ki! Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Well... no! I never met anyone else who experienced this sort of thing before."  
  
"Yes you have! Everyone has ki! Yours is just very high! In fact I don't think I ever meet a human with such a high ki before. You might be stronger than my friend Krillin!" Goku paused thoughtfully and seemed to calm down.  
  
Luke seemed pleased by the compliment, even though he was a bit irked by how Goku used the term 'human' so carelessly. He also wanted to know more about this 'Krillin' person.  
  
"Who's Krillin?" He asked hopefully, as they begin to walk together.  
  
"He's a long time friend of mine. I've known him all the way back when I was a little kid... err the first time around..."  
  
Goku continued to talk as they walked back to Luke's house.  
  
The two neared the house, smoky vapors were beginning to emerge from the chimney. Goku's nose twitched, he smelled food cooking. In his excitement his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and began swaying back and forth in slow, eager movements.  
  
"Ahhh!" Luke jumped back as he saw the swinging appendage, it was only a few seconds later when he realized what it was. "Goku you've got a TAIL???"  
  
"Err yeah..." Scratching his head, the boy was still distracted by the delicious smells wafting towards him.  
  
Luke shook his head in amazement and opened the front door to his home. This boy seemed full of surprises.   
  
As soon as they entered, they saw Sarah come out of a doorway. She noticed them stepping into the house.  
  
"Breakfast will be done in a minute. Luke can you go get some more wood from outback? Goku are you hungry? You can eat with us."  
  
Goku opened his mouth but a loud grumble issued from his stomach. The boy laughed his arms moved to the back of his head. "Yeah! Starving!!!"


End file.
